Why did you wait
by Queen-Nemesis
Summary: Inuyasha wont let Kagome come with them in a battle, what will happen when Kags wasn't there to help


**Hiya**

**everyones been askin 4 sum more fluff so here you go, **

**ps, im witholding the next chapter until i get 15 reviews!**

**Why did you wait?**

Sitting on top of a hillock near Kaedes village Kagome was sulking, the others were off doing battle with some demon and because Kagome still hadn't fully recovered from her last encounter with Naraku Inuyasha had put his foot down and told her she couldn't come, there had been a lot of yelling done before Inuyasha grabbed Sango and Miroku and ran off leaving Kagome far below. Still seething from being left behind Kagome had grabbed her walkman and stalked off in a huff. Now snapping on her head phones Kagome laid back as track one started watching the clouds Kagome sang the chorus out loud

_**"Shut up, shut up, shut up, dont wanna hear it, get out, get out, get out, get outta my life, shove off, shove off, shove off, you'll never stop me, nothing you say today is gonna bring me down" **_

Sighing Kagome pressed the stop button just as Sango ran up the side of the hillock towards her "Kagome" she cried getting closer "Kagome, it's Inuyasha" "What now" Kagome sighed "If he wants me to make him some ramen you can just tell him to shove ..." but seeing the tears glistening in Sangos eyes she stopped abruptly "Sango-chan, whats wrong" "Kagome, Inuyashas in a bad way, we're not sure if he's gonna make it, he's asking for you" Sango said a tear running smoothly down her tanned cheek. Getting slowly to her feet Kagome shook her head slightly "No, Inuyasha can't, can't be dying." she murmured, although looking into Sangos eyes she saw no lie. As she pushed past Sango, Kagome was finding it hard to breath a sharp pain was ripping her chest apart as she tore through the village "INUYASHA" she cried desperately as she stumbled along the dusty road.

Bursting into the hut Kagome ran to Inuyashas side as Kaede finished the bandaging. "Inuyasha" Kagome whispered dropping down beside him and taking his cold hand gently in hers, watching as his eyes gently fluttered open she sighed in relief he hadn't gone... yet. "Kagome" he murmured softly "I'm here Inuyasha" she whispered back gently stroking his cheek. Sitting up slightly Inuyasha ignored Kagome as she told him to lie back down "Miroku, Kaede, Sango, Shippo, please leave us for a while, I need to speak with Kagome" he said weakly dropping back down in exhaustion after he had watched them leave. "What is it Inuyasha?" Kagome murmured looking worriedly into his eyes "Kagome, I'm sorry for yelling at you before" he said weakly as a small droplet of blood appeared at the corner of his mouth and rolled down his cheek. "Dont worry Inuyasha, I yelled too, just get better" she said failing to stop tears from rolling down her face as she gently wiped the blood from his cheek "No... it..it's not ok" he whispered obviously struggling to speak "How could I treat someone I love that way" he said turning his head so he could look into her eyes "Because I do love you Kagome, and if it's my time to go now, ...I...I hope you'll know and remember that". Looking into his eyes Kagome struggled to digest what he had just told her "How?..." she murmured looking into his eyes "How .. could.. you.. wait ..until you were DYING TO TELL ME THIS!" she yelled her voice raising dangerously "HOW IN HELL COULD YOU DO THIS TO ME? I HATE YOU!" she screeched running back out of the hut "KAGOME" Sango and Inuyasha both yelled at the same time.

Running down the dusty track Kagomes tears fell in anger now not in sorrow or fear. As she stumbled along the path out of the village Kagome failed to see a rock jutting out of the path and as a result of this was sent careening towards the ground. Lying in the dirt Kagome sobbed uncontrollably her body shuddering heavily in despair and fury "How could he, now as he's dying he tells me that he's in love with me" she said in a cracked voice "Kagome" called Sango from behind her "Kag, come on" she said kneeling down beside her and helping her into a sitting position "What happened?" she asked gently "Oh Sango, Inu, Inuyasha, he to.. told me th.. that he lo, loves me, h, how could he d, do that to me?" she stammered tears still pouring down her face mingling with the dust on her cheeks. "Kagome" Sango murmured giving her a big hug "He just... doesn't know how to act around you, I know that he didn't mean to hurt you he never would, because, he does love you" looking into Kagomes bright brown eyes Sango whispered "Come on, lets go back" "No I can't, I can't face him knowing that we're in love and he's dying" she said a fresh batch of tears streamed down her face "You, you love him too?" Sango questioned touching her arm gently, seeing Kagome nod miserably Sango straightened up "Well that settles it, you have to go there and tell him before it's too late" she said in a firm voice, seeing Kagome continue to shake her head Sango gently placed her hand under her chin and lifted it so that Kagome was looking into her eyes "Kagome, I know you well enough to know that if you don't go there and say goodbye you'll never look at the sun again for fear you don't deserve it, come on you owe it to him to tell him how you feel so that if his time does come he'll die in peace, and if he makes it then you two can spend the rest of your lives together" Sango said "You're right Sango-chan" Kagome said getting up "I have to tell Inuyasha that I love him."

Throwing the curtains aside once more Kagome raced to sit beside Inuyasha "Inuyasha" Kagome murmured stroking his cheek, seeing him stir again, she smiled wiping the tears from her face "Yash i, i'm sorry for yelling at you like that, i don't really hate you, i guess the only reason i ran away is because i love you too and i couldn't imagine having you as a boyfriend for so short a time before you were wrenched away from me forever, it just seemed so much easier to lose you as a friend than as a lover." finishing breathlessly Kagome looked into his eyes which were filled with relief and a love that she had never seen before in his amber gaze "Ka, Kagome, i'm sorry i... didn't mean to hurt you" he murmured weakly, reaching for her face as he spoke he gently pulled her into his arms "You didn't, not really, deep down inside i was overjoyed that you had allowed yourself to tell me at all, but i just, just couldn't bear it" smiling she looked into his eyes "promise me you'll fight this Inuyasha, for me ...and for us" not taking her eyes off of him she stroked his cheek gently, compassionately something she'd never done before although Inuyasha had dreamt about her touching him this way. Pulling her closer to him he gently whispered in her ear "I promise, i'll fight this as long as i'm capable if you'll stay with me" "But of course" she said cockily, grinning at him she got up and grabbed some more cushions "Here" she muttered lifting his head into her lap and laying the pillows in a medium heighted semi circle "Lay back and make yourself comfy, i'll be right back" she said gently kissing his forehead and heading for the door.

"Sango" she called, seeing her come around the corner "OH Sango-chan'' Kagome said throwing her arms around her "thank-you so much" "I take you and Inuyasha made up then" Sango giggled "so does that mean we're allowed back in?" Miroku enquired as he stepped around the corner "I guess" Kagome said smiling brightly "Just don't stir him up" grinning Kagome turned and stepped back into the hut entirely unprepared for what met her eyes.

L8er,

Hugz, ur queen


End file.
